


Let Me

by kml8990



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Caring TK Strand, Established Relationship, Hurt Carlos Reyes, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kml8990/pseuds/kml8990
Summary: When Carlos get hurts on the job, TK is there to take care of him .
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 9
Kudos: 234





	Let Me

**Author's Note:**

> I already wrote a fic where Carlos takes care of TK. Only fair that I write TK taking care of Carlos.

“I still can’t figure out how he got stuck upside down in his chimney,” Mateo commented in the back seat of the fire truck as the 126 made their way back to the station.

“There’s one thing you’ll realize about this job, kid,” Judd spoke up from his place next to the door of the truck, “People do dumb things. There ain’t no rhyme or reason to ‘em. It’s our job just to try to help them outta whatever they get themselves into.”

“Those are the stories you’ll be telling for years, Probie,” Marjan pipped up from her seat, looking out the window and smiling at what she saw. “Ooooh, TK, looks like your lover boy is here,” she teased as the engine began pulling into the station.

Curious, TK strained to see out the window. Sure enough, an Austin PD patrol car sat parked outside the station doors. He frowned as the truck pulled to a stop and he undid his seatbelt.

“I don’t know what he would be doing here when he’s on shift,” he commented as they all descended the truck. TK was about to walk out to the patrol car when he noticed a uniformed, female, officer standing by the door to the common area. “Maya?” TK questioned, recognizing his boyfriend’s partner as he stepped closer.

“Hey TK,” Maya gave him a small smile. They had met a few times over the last few months, and TK had taken a liking to her immediately. She was sarcastic enough to give him a run for his money, and firm enough to keep Carlos from doing stupid things most of the time.

“What are you doing here?” He asked, a feeling of dread flooding his stomach. “Is Carlos ok?”

“Yes and no,” Maya sighed, and immediately panic flooded TK’s body. “We were on a call for a welfare check at an apartment building on the east side of town. It was for a man who had known mental health issues and who hadn’t been heard from for a few days. We went to the apartment, and the door was ajar. That usually means nothing good, so we decided to enter the apartment.” The officer sighed, which did nothing to help TK’s nerves, “Well, the guy was in there and he kind of went crazy on us. He got in a few good hits on Carlos. I was trying to tase the guy, but I couldn’t get a clear shot without hitting Carlos too. Then the guy gave a particularly hard shove by the door and Carlos fell backwards. It would’ve been fine, except for the fact that the apartment was at the top of a flight of stairs. The momentum of the shove sent Carlos backwards down them. I was able to cuff the guy and call medical.”

“Where is he now?” TK asked urgently. He knew from his line of work that falls down the stairs could mean a lot of things. Injuries could range from a few minor bruises to broken necks.

“He’s on your couch,” Maya motioned to the common room. “I made sure he went to the hospital and got check out.”

“How bad?” Owen asked from beside his son, placing his hand on TK’s shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

“Minor concussion, 1 cracked rib, multiple bruised ribs, and a fractured wrist. Doc said he was good to go home, but he recommended he stay with someone. He told me to take him home, but I wanted to make sure he’d be near someone, so I decided to bring him here. I hope that was alright.”

“More then,” Owen reassured the officer. “Thank you for taking care of him.”

Maya nodded, “He protested a lot, but I finally got him to take one of the pain killers the doctor prescribed. It knocked him out so he should be asleep for the next while.” She explained to TK, who nodded at the information. “I need to get back to patrol, but tell him to text me later and let me know he’s alright.”

“I will, thank you Maya,”

TK didn’t wait for the officer to be completely out of the station before rushing into the common room. Carlos was stretched out on the sofa, one arm crossed over his chest and supporting what TK assumed were his injured ribs. He wasn’t in his uniform anymore and there was a duffle resting on the floor. TK took his boyfriend in. His features were smooth and calm, no doubt thanks to the pain killers Maya said he had taken. His left wrist was encased in a black brace, but he otherwise looked unharmed. He carefully reached out to lift the man’s shirt, wincing in sympathy at the mottled bruising that covered the man’s entire left side. He let the shirt fall back into place and sat down heavily on the coffee table so he was facing his sleeping boyfriend.

“I can’t let you off shift because we don’t have anyone to cover. There’s only 5 hours left anyway. But you can be the man behind unless we absolutely need you,” Owen said from behind the couch.

“Thanks Dad,” TK sighed softly, reaching out to card his fingers through Carlos’ curls. He looked up when a blanket suddenly covered Carlos’ frame to see Paul. “Thanks,” he offered the other firefighter a small smile.

“No thanks necessary. He’s family.” Paul commented before walking away, leaving TK alone with his boyfriend.

Carlos seemed to be sleeping soundly for the moment. No pain visible on his face, which was good, but a small part of TK wished he was awake just to hear Carlos say he was okay. Knowing here was nothing he could do for his boyfriend at the moment, TK stood, bending down to press a kiss to Carlos’ forehead before heading into the kitchen to help the crew get lunch set up. 

The 126 stayed as quiet as possible as they prepared and ate their meal. They still chatted and teased, but kept the room quiet and calm so as not to disturb the slumbering officer a few feet away. They thankfully got to enjoy an hour of respite, enough time to eat and relax before the alarm went off. The rest of the 126 jumped into action while TK made his way over to the couch where Carlos had begun stirring when the alarm sounded.

Carlos’s eyes fluttered open and a look of confusion settled over his face for a moment before he realized where he was and that his boyfriend was hovering over him. He winced as his ribs twinged while he slowly attempted to sit up, TK reaching out to support him as he moved slowly. “Don’t you have to go?” Carlos hissed through his teeth as he squeezed his eyes shut against the pain.

“No. I’m man behind for rest of shift,” TK explained as he settled a pillow behind Carlos’ back, “Take is easy,” he cooed as he helped Carlos settle into a seated position.

“You hate being man behind,” Carlos protested as he settled, reopening his tired eyes to look at his boyfriend.

“No. I hate being here by myself. I’m not by myself now, am I?”

“I’m not exactly great company at the moment,”

TK shook his head, leaning forward to press a chaste kiss against Carlos’ lips, “You’re the best company. How are you feeling?” He asked as he sat across from Carlos on the coffee table like he had done earlier.

“Sore,” Carlos admitted, as he rubbed at his side.

“Ribs are the worst,” TK commented softly, as he reached out to push a curl off of Carlos’ forehead.

“Yeah,” Carlos agreed, closing his eyes and leaning into TK’s touch. “I’m sorry you have to babysit me.”

TK snorted, “You’re worth it. Do you want to shower? Hot water may help a little?”

Carlos hummed, “That actually sounds lovely, but I’m not sure I could stand on my own.”

“What am I, invisible? You’d think I’d let you shower on your own in this condition?”

“You hardly let me shower on my own in any condition,” Carlos retorted.

“Can you blame me when you look like this?” TK waved his hand up and down Carlos.

“I’m looking and feeling a little more purple than usual right now.”

TK shrugged, “Purple’s my new favorite color,” Carlos let out a huff of laughter, wincing when it jarred his ribs, making TK somber. “C’mon. Let me help.”

TK supported Carlos at the elbow as he stood slowly. Once he was upright, he was able to walk without support towards the stairs. TK hovered close as they ascended up them, ready to jump in an support his boyfriend if needed. Since Carlos wasn’t familiar with the entire firehouse, TK led them towards the bathroom, depositing Carlos on a bench in front of his own locker before ducking into the showers to turn one on and adjust the temperature. When he was sure the water would be soothing, but not scalding, he returned to the main area of the communal bathroom to see Carlos struggling to get his shirt off.

“Will you just let me,” TK scolded lightly as he stepped up to ease the shirt over Carlos’ head before kneeling down to untie and pull off Carlos’s shoes and socks. With those discarded, he stood and helped Carlos to stand before unbuttoning the other man’s jeans and pulling both the pants and his boxer briefs down with one fluid motion.

“You’re getting good at that,” Carlos joked, as he held onto TK to step out of the clothing.

“I’ve had lots of practice lately,” TK smiled cheekily up at his boyfriend as he moved everything out of the way and undoing the brace on Carlos’ wrist, pulling it off slowly and gently. “C’mon,” he encouraged, leading Carlos into the warm showers.

TK didn’t step under the spray with him, but hovered nearby in case he was needed. He was still on duty, after all. He let Carlos just stand under the spray for a while before he encouraged the officer to wash, eventually stripping off his own shirt to help wash Carlos’ hair and back while still staying mostly out of the way of the spray.

When the shower was done, Carlos turned the water off and soon felt a fluffy towel wrap around him from behind. He smiled over his shoulder at TK, as he turned to face him. TK held his hand out and Carlos took it gratefully, stepping out of the wet shower stall and allowing the other many to gently dry him off before heading out to the lockers. TK spared a moment to put his shirt back on, before heading out to the lockers where Carlos sat wrapped in a towel on the bench.

TK dug in his locker for a moment before turning his attention back to his boyfriend. The first thing he did was re-secure the brace around Carlos’ wrist so they didn’t risk jarring it. After that, he handed Carlos a pair of his own clean boxer briefs that he stored in his locker and assisted the tired and sore man into stepping into them along with an extra pair of AFD sweatpants he had. Carlos was broader in the chest than him, and while one of TK’s t-shirts would definitely not fit him, the cozy AFD sweatshirt he loved, definitely would. He eased Carlos’ arms in the sleeves first, before helping the garment over his head and pulling it down the man’s torso. As he removed his hands from his boyfriend, Carlos’ good hand reached out to grasp at his wrist.

“Thank you,” Carlos whispered, his eyes bright with affection and love.

“I’d do anything for you, babe,” TK said softly, pressing a kiss against Carlos’ damp temple and then his lips before pulling the man into a standing position. “You can take my bunk for now. It’ll be more comfortable than the couch. I’ll take you home when my shift ends.” TK explained, leading a sleepy Carlos from the bathroom and into the bunk room.

With TK’s help, Carlos eased down onto the surprisingly comfortable mattress, only slightly surprised when TK squeezed himself into the small bed as well. “You don’t have to stay with me if you have other things to do.” He said softly as TK maneuvered him onto his good side so he could rest his head on TK’s chest and his injured wrist on TK’s stomach.

“Nothing’s more important than his,” TK said softly, pressing a kiss to the crown of Carlos’ head. 

“I’m serious,” Carlos protested verbally, but settled contently against TK.

“So am I,” TK argued, “There is nothing wrong with needing to be taken care of sometimes. You do it for me all the time. Now it’s my turn to take care of you. Let me.”

Carlos said nothing else, just pressed a kiss to TK’s clothed chest and let the other man’s fingers in his hair soothe him into another much needed nap.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @kml8990


End file.
